Newcomer and Ninja
by Kleros
Summary: A new character has made her way into the Hidden Leaf Village! Kleros is anxious to meet everyone after moving there, yet some relationships will surprise her. Who can be trusted? Is Kleros even a ninja herself? Read if you want to find out more!


Kleros: Alright, so I just thought that it may be kinda fun to write a story. My friends and I are in a little Naruto cosplay group, so I thought I'd better stick with the trend.

Naruto: Yay! Another fan of mine! You play me, right?

Kleros: Well, not quite…

Naruto: No?? Who then?

Kleros: …Gaara

Naruto: THAT guy?? But he's so…

Gaara: So what?

Naruto: …

Kleros: Anyways, I don't own any of these characters, except I made up my name, Kleros. That's about it. Let the story begin! (It's a bit of an experiment, so please excuse any suckiness… )

Chapter 1

In the Beginning…

"Well, this place seems nice…I guess it couldn't be too bad…" thought a curious Kleros. Of course, just as she was thinking this, a bright orange blur rushed past her, ruffling her short brown hair.

"What the heck was that? This place already seems lively…"

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Another blur runs past, this one pink, as a girl, judging from the high voice, pursues the orange blur.

"…Maybe I should have stayed in my original village…" Kleros thought, suddenly rethinking the plan to move here. Her reflection was stopped short though as a sudden voice behind her made her jump.

"What could they possibly be arguing about this time? Those two are never dull, that's for sure." A tall, silver-haired ninja stood right beside her. He seemed to be smiling, judging from how his eye squinted slightly, but she couldn't tell because of a mask that covered everything but his eyes, and even one eye was covered by his headband.

"I hope they're friends…that girl really sounded like she was going to kill that guy." Kleros stated, but she really wasn't too worried. After all, a well-trained ninja should be able to take care of himself, right?

"Of course! They are the best of friends…" the silver-haired ninja began. "By the way, my name is Kakashi. I'm the unfortunate leader of those two misfits." Kakashi said, still smiling.

"Oh, I'm Kleros. I just moved here. It's nice to meet you Kakashi." Kleros was about ready to shake his hand when the two blurs returned. This time, however, they stopped once they reached them.

"NO! DON'T MAKE FRIENDS WITH THE ENEMY!!" The orange blur yelled at a very stunned and confused Kleros.

"I beg your pardon?" Kleros asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, how could you?? You said that Sakura-chan LIKED raccoons!! Well she obviously doesn't!!" The orange blur rants.

"Naruto, you numbskull!! You don't just package up an animal and give to someone as a PRESENT!! It nearly scratched my face off!!!" The pink blur enters the argument.

"Um…well, I'm just going to be going now…" Kleros quietly slides away, afraid to get mixed in with this mess. "Alright, so the loud orange one is named Naruto, and the pink, just as loud one is Sakura. Their leader is Kakashi. Alright! I'm already starting to get to know this village, and it's only my first day!"

"It's your first day here? Do you know where you're going?" Kleros turns to find a slender girl with an interesting hairstyle behind her. Her brown hair fit into two neat little buns on top of her head. Not Kleros's hairstyle of choice, but she seemed to wear it well.

"Well, actually…I'm supposed to find my new place, but I don't really know where to find it. You see, it's next to this great big tree…"

"Here, let me see." The girl took the map that Kleros handed to her and eyed it carefully. "Oh! I know exactly where this is! Let me show you! My name is Ten Ten by the way."

"I'm Kleros. Thanks for helping me out."

"Sure. You're going to be right around this corner here." Ten Ten led her to a small, yet comfortable little house. It was only made of wood, yet it seemed sturdy enough.

"That's not so bad" Kleros commented. Somehow she had pictured some rotten, nightmare of a shack where bugs crawled around all day. Thankfully she was wrong.

"See this place right next door?" Ten Ten pointed to a similar looking house to the left of Kleros's. "This is Neji's place. He's kind of a serious guy, but he'll probably help you out if you ask. If you need me, I'm just beyond those buildings right across from your place." Ten Ten described. Kleros was really glad she had run into her. She would have been lost otherwise.

"Thanks Ten Ten! I think I'm just gonna get situated for now, but I may pay you a visit later." Kleros said.

"Come by anytime. I'll see ya." Ten Ten bounds off somewhere to leave Kleros to her house.

Kleros begins unpacking her stuff. She only had one bag with her, but it was enough to fit her clothes, a little food, and a beautiful picture of a peaceful waterfall. The house had already come with basic furniture, like a bed, two desks, and a table, so she really didn't need to worry about that. Kleros set her picture on one of her desks and sloppily folded her clothes into a drawer. "I guess I should meet some of the other villagers" she mumbles to herself. She shuts her door and goes to find some other ninja.

While she was out, though, two mysterious people open the door to her house and let themselves in. Kleros hadn't had a way to lock the door; she figured she didn't need to in such a nice village. One of the culprits often bumped into the wall or table while the other ferociously hushed him. An interesting pair. Loud and clumsy mixed with silent and bossy. Unfortunately for them, Kleros had forgotten something on her bed.

"I'm sure I left it just over-" Kleros stopped as she spots two silhouettes in the moonlight from her window. "Wait, who are you guys? Why are you in my house? Wait, don't come near me-!"

Kleros: Uh…cliffhanger? On the first chapter? Sure, why not? Alright, so I've never written a fanfiction before, so please feel free to leave any comments, criticisms, whatever! I guess this is a little short and boring, but you have to start somewhere, right?

Thanks for reading! )


End file.
